Essential tremor (ET) is the most common adult-onset movement disorder. It affects; the upper limbs in nearly all cases but may also produce disabling tremor in the head and voice. It is typically viewed as a monosymptomatic disorder, but subtle impairment of cerebellar and cognitive function has been reported recently. The prevalence may be as high as 4% in people older than 40 years of age and this condition affects people of all ages. The etiology is obscure although ET is commonly inherited. Better treatment and understanding of this disorder are sorely needed. Future research will require collaborative efforts and better communication among established and potential investigators. Research, awareness and interest in ET would be enhanced greatly by a conference of invited experts and interested clinicians and scientists. Therefore, we request funding for a conference in the Washington/Bethesda area on October 20-21, 2005 that will address critical issues pertaining to the diagnosis, epidemiology, pathophysiology, genetics and treatment of ET. Pithy presentations and free-flowing discussions of these issues by people with expertise in ET and related fields will facilitate progress toward the following specific aims: 1) increase the number of grants submitted to the NIH for research in ET. 2) produce new and stronger collaborative relationships for research into the genetics, pathophysiology and treatment of ET. 3) identify one or more genes for ET, which is viewed as the pivotal step in curing ET. A summary of this conference will be published in a scientific journal, and depending upon the success of this conference, we will propose one or two additional biennial conferences. We believe that such conferences are the best way to build and maintain momentum and interest in ET research.